Amy
Amy, labeled The Yin was one of fourteen canon debuting contestants to be introduced in Total Drama Do Over for Total Drama Revenge Do Over and competed as a member of the Mutant Maggots. Amy is returning to compete in the upcoming Total Drama Ridonculous Race Do Over alongside her travel partner and sister Sammy as a member of the Cheerleaders. Amysquare.jpg MMBack.jpg Biography Number one of the cheerleader twins. Amy has a twin sister whom was born 17 seconds after she was. Due to this, Amy has labeled herself the Alpha of the two, the "superior twin". Thanks to Amy's dominating personality, they frequently bicker, which sometimes turns into slap fights. These pair of sisters are practically identical in appearance but couldn’t be more different in terms of their personalities, which adds onto why Amy dislikes her sister. Amy is a petty, shallow “popular girl” wrapped in a thick layer of snark. Amy is head cheerleader at her school. She'd run for class president too, but she already bosses people around at home, why stress herself out by making time for MORE bossiness? Amy never likes being compared to anyone, especially her sister. Being a twin isn't easy. Deep down, Amy is jealous of how free-spirited and sweet Samey is. She despises that Sammy was elected as head of the school spirit committee. "That's what cheerleaders are for" says Amy, desperately trying to avert the subject to her. Amy and Sammy can't stand each other, and Amy likes it that way, because it keeps them different. Ironically, Amy's insecurities are of her own doing this way. As long as Amy was brutal, Sammy would counter with kindness and receive more praise that should CLEARLY go to her! Amy concocted an idea to lower Sammy's self esteem. Amy gave her sister the nickname "Samey". It stuck and people began catching onto it. It was catchy and upsetting for Samey, I MEAN SAMMY! The name constantly reminds Samey of who she's dealing with. It also gives off the notion that Sammy is the same as her sister. Amy likes it that way. After all, who doesn't want to be popular? Coverage Total Drama Revenge Do Over Amy arrived in a helicopter with her team, the Mutant Maggots, in Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!. There, she scolded Desiree for talking to Sammy. She gave Giselle a hard time later on for being whimsical. Amy continues to mistreat Sammy and constantly abuses her in front of the team. Harrison makes it a habit of calling her out on her faults, to which she responds by calling him out on his, a common tactic Amy uses to prevent anyone from getting too close to her or Sammy. Amy notices that Sammy begins to make friends in Ice, Ice, Baby. Desiree and Rodney get in her way, and Amy gets knocked out accidentally by Sammy whilst defending the snow fort. Amy wakes up and puts them all back in line. In Finders Creepers, Amy was captured early on by a mutant spider, giving Sammy freedom for the challenge. Desiree finally snapped at Amy when Amy pushed Sammy too far in Backstabbers Ahoy. Amy was able to convince Colton, Topher and Tanner to an extent that Sammy was the bad twin, and Desiree]s behavior that day was unacceptable. After Desiree's elimination, Sammy tricked Amy in The Runaway Model into wearing makeup that would cover her beauty mark. After a heated fight between Amy and Sammy during the fashion show, Sammy was able to trick her team into eliminating herself, when in actuality it was Amy who was catapulted. The team thought she was Sammy. Amy was hurled, furious and desperate. Amy returned alongside Zachary in Grand Chef Auto. She immediately uncovered Sammy's disguise and settled any discrepancies between which twin was which. Amy tried resuming her oppressive bind over Sammy, only to be shut down and chided by Jasmine. Sammy eventually began ignoring Amy, leading to Amy becoming frayed and annoyed. Amy's abusiveness only increased, even attacking Jack more than once. Amy was eliminated in Quarantine Cuisine simply for being an unpleasant person, ultimately ending the battle between Amy and Sammy, silencing Amy once and for all. In the finale, Amy rooted for Scarlett for no other reason but to spite Sammy. Amy was selected by Scarlett to be one of her aids in battle. Amy attacked Sammy, but was saved by her sister when the mutants attacked. Amy backed off and started to have a slight change of heart after that. Amy left the island with the entirety of the cast shortly before Wawanakwa exploded. Gallery Appearances *Of the first generation of canon contestants that Amy has competed against, she has yet to outrank Courtney, Dj, Heather and Alejandro. *Amy has outranked everyone from the second generation of canon contestants that she has competed against. *Amy has outranked Vanessa. *Of the third generation of canon contestants, Amy has yet to outrank Leonard, Sammy, Max and Jasmine. *Of the second generation of original characters, Amy has yet to outrank Cheyenne, Giselle, Nicole, Harrison, Jack and Michael. *Of the Ridonculous Race contestants, she has yet to outrank Tammy, Kelly, Taylor, Chet, Lorenzo, Ennui, Crimsom, Carrie, Devin, Emma, Kitty, Jacques, Josee, MacArthur and Sanders. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Mutant Maggots Category:TDRDO Contestants Category:TDRRDO Contestants